Why Do These Things Always Happen To Me?
by HarleenQuinzel7654
Summary: A Head Girl/Head Boy Dramione fic. The Slytherin King and Gryffindor's Golden Girl have to share a dormitory? This year will either go incredibly well or terribly bad. Rated for swearing and suggestive themes (possible smut) in the future chapters.


**A/N: All righty, this is for all y'all who are sick and tired of my bullshit with "Now What Am I Supposed To Do?" so I wrote this up for you while I figure out the rest of my story. This is a typical Dramione Head Girl/Head Boy fic, but set in 6****th**** year. Maybe, **_**maybe, **_**I'll include some smut in it (if I'm any good at writing lemons). Enjoy! Please review, they make me happy :)**

* * *

They arrived at the castle just as night fell.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" squealed Ginny, tugging her trunk from the compartment hurriedly, almost falling over in the process.

"Why, Gin?" Hermione asked absently. Crookshanks refused to get in his cage, and she was starting to get irritated.

"You're Head Girl, Hermione!"

"So?"

"So," she huffed, "Think of all the stuff we could get away with. I mean, McGonagall will believe anything you say, and—"

"Gin." Hermione cut her off. "We've been over this before."

"Oh, come on—"

She was interrupted again by Hagrid's bellowing voice, calling the first years. Hermione used this to her advantage and took off in search of Ron and Harry, who had taken seats with Neville, Dean and Seamus in a different compartment. It wasn't hard to spot Ron, what with his tall frame and orange hair.

"Hey!" she called, waving her free arm in the air. It took a few tries before they noticed her, and when they did they squeezed through the crowd to stand next to her.

"Hey, 'Mione," greeted Harry, standing on his toes to see above the mass of students. "Where's Ginny?"

"Right here," said a disgruntled voice, and they looked to see Ginny pushing through the students to reach the three of them. When she did, she gave Hermione a particularly hard sock in the arm.

"Ow!" she cried. "What the fuck was that for?"

"That was because you ditched me. I was looking for you everywhere." Ginny tried to sound pissed, but the amusement in her voice wasn't quite hidden enough.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Ron said loudly, "but I'm starving—"

"You're always starving—" interjected Harry.

"Oh, shut up!"

They shoved and laughed and bantered the entire way up to the castle. When they got to the front doors, a familiar blonde head drifted beside them.

"Hello, Luna!"

"Oh, hello!" Luna said enthusiastically, as if just noticing who she was standing beside. Hermione grinned. "How was your summer?"

The three girls chatted until they had to part ways in the Great Hall. Luna skipped to the Ravenclaw table and Hermione and Ginny took a seat with the rest of the Gryffindors, which brought on another bout of chatter and chuckles. They caught up with all their friends, until the Sorting Hat was brought out and the first years nervously sat at their assigned houses. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and his voice boomed out across the Hall.

"Firstly, I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our first years." There was light applause. "I assume our older students will be very helpful in the beginning of the term, and I assume the pranks will be kept to a minimum." His gaze landed at the Gryffindor table, on the two Weasley twins, who puffed out their chests proudly. There were a few laughs before it became silent again.

Dumbledore proceeded to introduce all the professors, and recited the general rules of the castle. He announced the Quidditch team Captains for each house (there was immense whoops and cheering from the Gryffindors when Harry was selected).

"Lastly, if all the Prefects, Head Boys and Head Girls follow Professor McGonagall after dinner, and she will show you your dorms. That is all! Dig in!"

Platter after platter of food appeared on the table, and everyone reached for something. After more talk and lots of dessert, Hermione grabbed her stuff and headed towards where Professor McGonagall was standing, waiting for the rest of the group.

Hermione saw none other than Draco Malfoy, and she wrinkled her nose and looked away. She hoped he wasn't as big of a douche this year, but she didn't raise her expectations too much. It _was _Malfoy, after all.

McGonagall walked briskly up a flight of stairs, pointing out the Prefect bathrooms. As Hermione looked around again, she noticed she and Malfoy were the only two 6th years in the group.

_Shit._

They were the two Head students.

That means they had to share a dorm.

_Shit!_

Little by little, the small group got smaller until they were the only two left. McGonagall led to a large portrait of a king and queen, before turning to them.

"I know you two aren't planning on becoming acquaintances any time soon, but if you'd remain _civil _towards each other," her steel gaze lingered on Malfoy, who rolled his eyes, "Then we will have a decent year. Are we in agreement?"

Both students nodded silently.

McGonagall gestured to the portrait. "The password is 'sugar quills'. It will stay the same unless there is a problem, in which case you will tell me or another professor and we will change it for you. Your owls and suitcases are in your dorms already." McGonagall glanced between the pair of them. "And congratulations on the becoming of Head students."

With that, she swept back down the staircase, leaving an awkward quiet between Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione took a deep breath, then turned to the portrait. "Sugar quills," she repeated curtly, and the portrait swung forward with comment. She stepped through before Malfoy could say anything.

"I'm going to set the rules now, ferret, and don't talk until I'm finished. I'd rather have as little contact with you as possible this year. You can't enter my room unless you have my express permission. You touch anything of mine and I will hex you into next week." She turned abruptly to look him in the eyes. They were only a foot apart from each other. She hadn't expected he'd be so close behind her, but she didn't step back. "And if you'd keep 'mudblood' and such for conversation where I can't hear, I would be grateful." The foul word had to force its way out of her mouth, and she made her voice drip with sarcasm and distaste.

"You've gotten some attitude, Granger," Malfoy smirked. "Did Weasley fuck the shyness out of you over the summer?"

The way he said it, it wasn't as rude as it was maddeningly calm, like he was just curious. Which only made her anger flare.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some tramp, ferret. Out of the two of us," she sneered, looking him up and down pointedly, "You certainly fill that position."

She whirled around and made her way upstairs without another word.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of jumped right into the plot here; is that good or bad? At least it's longer than my other fic's intro. Please review! **


End file.
